parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
The Simulation Game: Vol. 2 (filming)
Conrad walks to the town nearby the ranch. He quickly hides in the wall as seeing the soldiers are patrolling the town. He sits down and scratching his head. He suddenly looks at the sky and see a dragon is flying. Later, he heards the roar of Godzilla from behind. That night, he climbs to a vegetable aisle and sleep in there. A woman throw a bucket of water to Conrad face as he is sleeping " Wake up and get out of here !" Then another man (look like the womam's husband) points a chef knife to Conrad: " Get out of here" Conrad is stilling wearing the elegant vest although it is now dirty. He walks around the town and see the people, he doesn't know what to do. Feeling extremely hungry, he walks to a cafe. The next scene shows Conrad has finished eating a lot of food. Then the reception arrive " 200 Xandron" Conrad stands up and puts his hand inside his pocket and suddenly runs away from the cafe " Hey, hey, this man eat and doesn't pay money" The guards heard that and chase down Conrad. Conrad runs and sees in front of is another group of soldier who are speaking to each other. Behind him "Catch this man, he is a thief" The group of soldier immdediately grabs their spike and stick then chase Conrad. Conrads runs to an alley. The soldier runs to the alley then spread out to search for Conrad. Now Conrad manages to climb to the wooden upper house above. He looks down and see the soldier give up on finding him. Conrad sits down for a while. Outside, he heards the sound of another chase (parkour). He looks out and sees a group of people wearing like special force is a chasing another man wearing like special force (the one that attack the soldier in the town before). Then this man is shot down by these special force then falls down. The special forces gather around the death man. Conrad hides in the wall to eavesdrop " His face doesn't match any one in the database" " One again !" Conrad is shocked when hearing database. He leans out to see these guy. Suddenly, they see Conrad and immediately shoot at him but the bullet just hit the wall. Conrad runs to escape. The special force run to where Conrad is hiding then begin the chase. Conrad keeps on running as 2 special force behind him shoots at him but misses. As there is no way, he recklessly jump to the next house. He falls in the floor as being sprain. "Ah....." " What ? no more pain " Then he moves his feet as no more pain He quickly stands up to dodge the bullet from the 2 special forces, then they manages to jump to the house. They point the gun to search for Conrad. Conrad suddenly hits one guy in the head and use to gun to shot the guy in the front then quickly use this gun to shot the guy in the neck. Then Conrad takes 2 guns and the ammo. He takes out a gun and begins searching the house. No one is inside, he turns back and see a few special force are walking in the oppositee block. Conrad sneaks in the house. The next scene show Conrad emerge from the stair from the house to the highest platform in the town. He holds his gun and looks around. What shock him is a man in the clothes of a farmer is working on a computer. He immediately walks toward the man. He pass by 2 other farmer are working on the pottery. These 2 men see each other in surprise. " Hey, fool, where you going ?" Conrad doesn't answer and walks toward the man with the laptop and point the gun to threaten him " Give me your laptop ?' He heards the sound of gun behind, As one hand is pointing the gun in the head of the programmer, he quickly takes out the gun and immediately shoots down 2 man from behind as they're taking out theirs guns. Then the programmer quickly kicks Conrad and makes him falls, He kicks Conrad's gun faraway and grabs the other hand of Conrad as Conrad takes out another gun. The programmer and Conrad is pulling the gun which makes it shoots randomly. Then he kicks Conrad and makes him fall, then he grabs the laptop and runs away. As still lying in the ground, Conrad aims at him and shot but miss, he quickly turns back and shoots one man runs out from the house with an assault rifle. Then he turns back and sees that the programmer has escaped. One more crazy man runs out from the house and shoot everywhere by his SMG. Conrad quickly stands up to dodge the bullet. Then he shoot 2 times, 1 shot is missed and one headshot the guy. The door near him suddenly opens with one more guy with fire arm, Conrad points the gun to the guy but can't shot as run out of bullet. Conrad quickly runs to dodge the bullet and grabs a wooden stick and hit the man in the hand. Then grabs his hand with the firearm and pulls the trigger in his belly. In the opposite house, many guys run out with SMG and shot contiously to the Conrad and the dying guy. Conrad uses the guy as shield then falls in the ground to dodge the bullet. He manages to shoot in blind to the opposite house in order to kill these guys. The firearm runs out bullet, Conrad sees the gun he has drop before when fighting with the programmer. He waits until these guy reload, he quickly crawl forward to the gun and then shoots continuously to the guys while trying to run away (no of his bullet hit them). Conrad hides in the wall, he sees the programmer is running in the town below with 2 other farmers are running with him. He runs to gain momentum then jump to grab a rope above and holds it. The rope is later broken and Conrad falls in a watermelon aisle. He quickly stands up and chase the programmer. He angrily shoot the programmer but his careless bullet hit the people in the town. One shot hit the farmer running with the programmer. A man in the horse catch the programmer in the way then takes him with. Conrad angrily shoot to them but miss, the left farmer takes out the SMG, turns back and shoots continuously to Conrad, Conrad firearm runs out bullet. Conrad quickly runs then jump to a vegetable aisle to dodge the bullet, the bullet just hit the woman in the aisle. Conrad flips up the vegetable aisle then grabs a knife and runs to the farmer with the SMG then stabs him in the belly " Where did they go ?" Many guards with spears and stick runs to Conrad. He quickly grabs the SMG and shoot continuously to the coming guards. All are shot. Everyone scream and scare " Stay away from me" He points the gun to a man " See the man escaping in the horse ? Where did they go ?" The man silence. Conrad pushes the hot barrel of the SMG to this man face: "Where ?" " I don't know" He sees more guards are coming toward him. He angrily kicks the man then the man falls in the ground. He points the SMG to these guard but can just shot 2 times. He quickly runs to the de